The Accident
by OswaldnJenny
Summary: There's something wrong with Eggmans' computer, now there are only 6 beings alive. Warning: death but not in detail. also, my o.c. is the main character for the first two chapters. If you don't like o.c.'s then wait 'til there's three chapters.
1. Chapter 1:What Happened

Before I start the story, let me tell you that there were only 6 left. I will not name them because the story would be a bust if I did so. But once the accident happened, Mobius was never the same again.

…

I looked out upon the valley. Large pieces of metal were scattered on the ground. There was still an amount of metallic scent of blood. The amount of death that was in the land was too much to count. When the Accident happened, I was scared and sad. But I do not feel any emotion anymore, but I will speak of that later. But let me introduce myself.

My name is Sage the cat. I am one of the last survivors. Since the Accident, many have died. My Mother, Tikal, gave me the power to find the remaining survivors. With this power, I am only able to feel other beings feelings, and that is how I am able to find them. I am unable to have my own feelings, I believe, which is uncomfortable. If I were not in this state, I would be bawling my eyes out and describing much more pain than I am describing right now. Another power I have is that I am able to give traits from the dead. I have already given some to the survivors I've found.

Espio was given Shadows' powers such as chaos control, chaos spear, and super speed.

Shadow had always been told that he was immortal, but that was false. He sacrificed himself for his beloved Angel and Sonics' beloved Amy. The brave soul...

Charmy was given Tails' and silvers' powers.

Tails was too young to die, in my eyes. He was trying to attack the air raid all by himself. But the young fox was shot down, tumbling towards the rocks and earth to meet his end. The poor child...

Silver was one of the kindest, right after Cream. Him and Blaze were trying to take out a group of gun shooters. When Blaze was focusing on a couple of them, one came up behind her. Silver immediately used his mind to shield her with a slab of metal. But when the bullets hit the metal, they bounced back and hit Silver right in the forehead. The sweet boy...

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned my head to see Espio standing next to me.

"It's time to eat." He said.

We stood for a few more seconds. I started to gently rub his cheek. He let me do this, I often did this ever since I received my power. Espio used to be my beloved, so he feels sad when I do this because I'm unable to be his beloved. But I still feel a stronger interest a stronger... attraction than the other survivors.

"We need to eat." He whispered.

He held my hand and tried to to guide me to our temporary shelter. I didn't move an inch. Espio stopped and looked back at me.

"Espio, I know where Sonic is," I said, "And he's being tortured."

…

PLEASE tell me if I need to correct any grammar. Grammar is hard to remember...


	2. Chapter 2: Time to Save Sonic!

Before we begin, please give credit to Tokyobubble for her character, Angel. Also, once the third chapter comes up, Sonic's going to take over!

…

The building was a dark and cold place. You could see slashes and dents in the metal that showed the horrible struggle that befell this dark place. I then found something sad and remarkable. A metal sphere with blue spikes. It was Metal sonics' head.

"You helped us didn't you?" I said, rubbing the metal face.

I sensed Espios' sadness and Charmys' fear. Charmys' fear kept on rising and rising. Eventually, I had to go to him and calm his tension. I rested my hand on the side of his face. His mussels instantly relaxed.

"Calm yourself, child." I whispered.

"Don't call me that!" He whined.

"Charmy!" Said Espio, sternly, "Give respect!"

"But she never called me that when she was normal..." He said.

"Charmy, leave her be." He said, "She has been nothing but kind to you."

"We need to stop arguing." I said, "Sonic's in trouble and we need to help him."

The next few minutes were silent as we maneuvered through the long hallways. Then I suddenly stopped them.

"Now we need to be prepared, there are still robots here." I said.

And as if I flipped on the switch, we heard stomping down the hall. Charmy became fearful again and flew to Espios' side.

"Wait, I have an idea." Said Espio.

A group of saw blade robots were stomping their way down the hall. They weren't really doing anything because no one was there, they thought.

"NOW!" Yelled Espio.

Espio immediately jumped onto a robot. He grabbed the bottom rim of its head and ripped it off. Sparks rippled out of its body, then the body fell over. Using the head as a shield, Espio chaos speared another robot. The hulk of metal instantly exploded. Espio then made a ninja stance, proud of his work.

Charmy flew down to a robot. He used psychic energy to lift it up and throw it at another one. The one that got hit was crushed, sending sparks everywhere. The sparks went into the thrown robot, destroying all of the circuits, and shutting the robot down. Charmy let out a victory crie.

I landed right in front of the last one. I then simply kicked it in the chest, where the power core was, and destroyed it.

"Good riddance for tortures beasts." I said, in a dead-pan voice, "Let's find Sonic."

I started walking down the hallway again. The two boys looked at each other, shrugged, and followed me. The dents and scratches on the walls seemed to become less and less as we ventured the halls. Not much had made it this far, but Sonic did. His pain was becoming stronger as I neared him. I hurried my pace.

…

Yay! My first action sequence!

…

Sonic was in a small room. It was as cold as ice. He had many wounds. There were cuts, bruises, and other horrible things. The floor was supposed to be blue, but you could not tell with all of the blood. The robots found it fun torture him. With no feelings at all, they were cold and mean. Sonics' breaths were small and slow. He then heard something down the hall.

"Please, no more..." He whispered.

I never knew who he was talking to. He might have said it to the lord. He might have said it to himself. He might have said it to no one. But he said it, no doubt.

Espio was the first in the room. He gasped and looked back at me.

"I found him." He called out.

Charmy was the second as he quickly flew in. Even though Charmy was a whiner, he was amture with violence. Him and Espio kept a watch for any robots.

I was the third and last one. I crouched down to Sonic. He couldn't recognize me at first. I layed my hand on his forehead and quickly healed his eyesight.

"Sage?" He said.

He then fell asleep, for my healing powers make people very tired. I picked him up, bridal style, and held him close.

"Poor dear..." I cooed, "We need to leave now, Espio."

Espio nodded his head. He then brought out a green chaos emerald.

"Chaos control!" He said.

And in a flash, we were gone...

…

Okay, so the next chapter will have Sonic as the main character. WOO! I also think that Sage kind of sounds like a hippie when she talks. :)


	3. Chapter 3: Sonics' new power!

I felt something that I haven't felt in a long time. Warmth... There was some type of cloth over me. I assumed that it was a blanket. I couldn't feel any wounds, it felt amazing! I moaned and smiled. There were suddenly voices around me.

"HEY! He's not dead!"

"Sush, Charmy! He's still resting."

Charmy? Where have I heard that before? Could there be someone... alive?

"But it's so boring." Charmy groaned.

"He will be back to normal soon. I'll give him his powers now."

That voice... It was so soft and gentle. I've never heard it before, but yet, it seems familiar.

Then I felt a strange and uncomfortable feeling. It felt like something was going through my veins and changing my muscles. I didn't feel any pain though. I groaned and tried to shake my head, but I couldn't move. After a few seconds it was over.

My eyes immediately shot open. I tried to sit up, but I was restrained by leather straps.

"What happened!" I said, "Where am I! Why am I restrained!"

I turned my head to the left. There I saw Charmy, Espio, and Sage watching me.

"Did you guys KIDNAPP me!" I said, in hallucination.

"More like, saved your life." Said Espio.

"Sorry Sonic, we have to restrain you in case you went insane." Said Sage, "And it seems like you did..."

I stopped for a moment. That soft voice... That was Sage! That's not like her at all. And she looks a lot different. She used to wear a t-shirt, shorts, and a pair of giant boots. Right now, she's wearing a long white gown and she seems to be glowing.

"Yeah. You mighta hurt us real bad with your new power." Said Charmy.

"New power?" I asked.

"Never mind." Said Charmy.

"Wait, if you guys are alive," I said, "Than is Amy alive?"

Sage turned away from me and put a finger to her chin.

"Amy." She said, "She's a sweet heart."

"Does that mean she's alive?" I asked.

"She's really brave too." She mumbled.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"I do hope she comes back safe and sound." She whispered.

Suddenly, rage pulsed in to me. For some reason, I hated Sage. I haven't been this angry in a long time. I had enough rage to kill. I jumped up and ran to her. I reared my fist back, ready to knock her down at any moment.

"WHERE IS SHE!" I screamed.

My fist flew forward. But it was stopped, by Espios' hand. One hand was holding my fist, the other was holding a chaos spear, just like Shadows'. I was confused.

"How did you?," I started, "How did I?"

I looked behind me to see the straps were cut. Then I looked at my hands. My hands were sharp and metal. They had what seemed to be a buzz saw on the wrist. But when I relaxed, my hands turned back to normal. I gasped.

"Control your temper." Espio threatened.

I wanted to make some remark like, "Still over protective eh?" but I was too bewildered to do so. I just kept on looking at my hands.

"Sonic, awhile ago, Tikal gave me the power to give the deceaseds' powers to the living. I can also sense their feelings whether they're near or far." Said Sage, "You were very enraged with me, weren't you?"

I looked up at her. I realized that she was a very good girl. I felt ashamed of myself. I could have caused her, Espio, and maybe even Charmy great pain. I lowered my head...

After awhile, I changed the subject.

"So, what power do I have?" I asked.

"Metal Sonics'." She answered.

Huh, Metal eh? I wonder if he has other powers. I'll try to think like a robot. A little while later, everything turned red. It surprised me. Then white words appeared on the screen. I suddenly knew everything about the room and everyone in it.

"Woah." I said, "Data collection."

Espio and Charmy gave confused looks at each other and then shrugged it off. Then I remembered my question.

"So, where is Amy anyway?" I asked.

"She's trying to find Blaze." Said Sage.

Sage stopped and put her finger to her chin again.

"Amy's in the Northern Forest." Sage Said, " She close to Blaze."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" I said, "Let's find Amy!"

…

I think this was the best chapter yet! :)


	4. Chapter 4: The Adventure Begins!

"Sonic, you should sleep a little more," Said Sage, "But, knowing you, I can't stop you. Let's head out."

"Yes!" I whispered.

Espio and Charmy immediately went to work on filling up packs with supplies. I decided to help them. I was told to wrap some meat in plastic. I went to work. I could smell the meat as I was wrapping it. It smelled sweet, like sugar cookies.

"Hey, what type of meat is this?" I asked.

"Promise not to barf?" Said Espio.

"Uhh..." I mumbled.

"It's Chao meat." Said Charmy.

I covered my mouth and quickly put the meat in the pack. Espio gave me a long, hard stare.

"This mission is not needed." Said Espio, "If you had half a brain, you'd know that someone could wind up getting killed."

"Espio, give respect." Said Charmy, perfectly mimicking Espios' voice.

"Charmy just... stop." Said Espio.

Charmy gave a little giggle, and I couldn't help but smile too. Then I noticed an apple in the pack. My eyesight turned red again and I picked it up. I analyzed the apple and frowned.

"This fruit has expired 3 days ago." I said, in a somewhat robotic voice, "It will make us sick."

I threw the apple behind my back and looked back at Espio and Charmy. They both looked at me in silence. Then they looked at each other and shrugged.

While we were finishing up, Espio snuck off to see Sage. And she's... rubbing his face? Gross... I looked back at Charmy. I then realized something.

"Hey Charmy," I said, "Where's Vector?"

His head shot up, and I saw his huge eyes. They were glazed over and starting wetting. Right at that moment, I felt the hurt and pain that Charmy had endured. Vector was dead.

A high pitched whine came from Charmys' lips. Tears were starting to form and his lips started to tremble. Espio quickly came back and picked Charmy up. Charmy started to scream in tears. Espio kept on trying to shush him and pat his back.

The sight of seeing Espio act... well, fatherly towards Charmy would usually make laugh out loud, but now, this is very different. Charmy is really hurt and as Charmys' new gaurdian, Espio's supposed to help him. He's not having much luck though.

"What did you say to him?" He mouthed.

I could tell that Espio was seething with rage. What was with him? He's so touchy anymore. Sage took Charmy from Espio and started to hum. I don't usually hear her sing, but she has an amazing voice. The song was obviously making Charmy drowsy. Espio seemed to have calmed down too. It seemed that her song had affected everyone.

"I miss Vector." Charmy whispered.

Charmy fell asleep.

"We should leave now." Said Sage, "Espio, get the pack. I'll carry Charmy."

Espio did as he was told. We climbed out of the opening into a ravaged black field. The grass had spots that seemed to have been burned. There were slabs of metal scattered every where. I then saw what seemed to be a mother crouched over her child. I couldn't tell what species they were though, that's how bad they've been beat up. I cringed and forced myself to look away from them.

I stopped and saw something very strange. There was a giant circle path that went in a loop. But it was jagged and was burnt to a crisp. It seemed familiar though, some how. Then it hit me.

"We're in Green Hill." I whispered.

I couldn't describe the feeling I had when I saw the crumbled bits of what used to be a beautiful work of land. Espio noticed that I had stopped, so he came back to me. He saw what I was looking at and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Come on." He said.

Espio and I both caught back up with Sage and Charmy. I didn't say anything until something hit my mind.

"Espio, I know that everything is screwed up at the moment." I said, "But why do you get so angry anymore?"

Espio let out a long sigh. He looked at me in a serious way which instantly caught my attention.

"Sonic. Do you remember what Sage said about her powers?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Sage can't feel any emotions of her own. Which means..." He let out a sigh before speaking again, "Sage is not in love with me."

I looked up at him, shocked.

"You mean," I said, "She doesn't care about you at all?"

"Well, she seems to prefer me over Charmy." He said, "And I hope she prefers me over you."

Espio gave me a look. I gave him a weak smile.

"But I believe that is the main reason why I'm angry." He said, "Also, I received Shadow's powers. Some of his anger may have rubbed off on me."

"Are you going to cross your arms, ride motorcycles, and shoot guns?" I asked.

Espio chuckled.

"Shut up..." He said, playfully.

I gave off a small laugh, but soon became quiet.

"I can't believe I'll never see him again..." I said

…

YAY! The adventure begins! :D

I hope you enjoyed!

Glnn Bck out...


End file.
